solunafandomcom-20200215-history
Toka'ad
Toka'ad is the northern most sovereignty. It is a lush land full of glorious lakes and long stretches of tall grass and wildflowers. Due to this, Toka'ad is a rich pasture land where herd animals can roam freely. Toka'ad is the least touched by technology and for this reason alone is why the Eidran elves have made their home there with the Ryth inhabiting Toka'ad peacefully with the militant elves. It is governed by Eljrich of Even-Glade. 'About' Toka’ad spans the northern border of E’Dan, similar to the northern part of the Great Plains of the US. Wild animals roam free and nature is left to grow unfettered. Of all the realms of E’Dan, Toka’ad is the closest to nature, enforced and regulated by the leading tribes, one of the few pure Elven tribes left in the world. Settlements founded in Toka’ad are carefully made, in order to blend harmoniously with nature and not affect or damage it in any way. The southern and western border of the district is a mountainous region that provides a natural barrier from Antho’s Wing and it’s harsh wintry climate. To the east of Toka’ad are rolling hills, prairie lands, pastures part of the Eternal Plain. Toka’ad’s senator is a pure blood elf, being one of the last few remnants of the time when both Eidran Elves and Vaara Elves were one. He is however, but a figure head, appointed to be the emissary to the Monarchy if such a need arises. Toka’ad’s leading council is made up of seven distinct elders, each one an esteemed member of each of their corresponding settlements. This council is made up of elves, ryth, and humans, the three most populous races in the kingdom. Merfaer are the minority, creating communities in Kiku, the city nearest the Boreal Lakes. Umbrians are non existent in Toka’ad, perhaps due in part of the suspicious nature of the Ryth towards the shadow folk. Toka’ads main export comes from their farm animals. As the seat of agriculture, grains, corn, dairy and meat are their greatest contribution to the nation. Wild animals are also exported from Toka’ad, their mounts being better trained and better bred than mounts from other sovereignties, some even say Toka’adian mounts are the best in the world. Though tourism to this untouched land is possible, the Toka’adian Council governs them strictly and enforces the law fiercely. This does not create a comforting or welcoming feeling to those who might retreat to the lands. 'Settlements' Toka'ad has the smallest number of settlements in all of E'Dan and each one of these settlements are tiny. Bara, Toka'ad's capital is the smallest capital in all the seven sovereignties. Much of the denizens of Toka'ad prefer to live in small roving tribes throughout the nation, not staying in one specific area in order to minimize the damage caused to nature. This way of life mimics the elven and ryth way of living down in the continent of Heil. The settlements of Toka'ad are named after flowers. * Bara * Kiku * Renge 'Points of Interest' There are several major points of interest in Toka'ad, a majority of which is strictly regulated by vigilant elves and ryth who wish to preserve the natural purity of the land. Of these is the grass sea of Keshi, a very long stretch of grassland that sway and flow in the breeze, looking almost like an ocean. The names of Toka'ad's points of interest are the japanese words for flowers. * Keshi Grass-Sea * Yuri Forest * Tsubaku Prairie * Ayami Forest